À tes côtés
by LonelyD
Summary: Un orage surprend les fils aînés d'Eddard Stark sur la route royale. Jon se blesse, mais il sait que, même s'il lui en fait la demande, son frère ne l'abandonnera pas. / Pré-AGOT.


Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : Aucun.

Rating : K+ pour le sang et le décès violent d'un animal.

Genre : Family/Angst.

Note : Ce texte n'a été écrit que pour tenter d'illustrer le lien qui unit Jon et Robb à l'aide d'un souvenir complètement inventé. Les évènements se situent quelques temps avant le début des livres/de la série ( le texte entre parfaitement dans les deux fandoms, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir lu les livres, avoir regardé la première saison de la série suffit amplement ). J'espère ne pas avoir fait de l'OOC et que cela vous plaira. _Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

Robb ramassa une à une les flèches qu'il avait sorties d'un grand carquois et rangea son arc avant de s'enfoncer dans la futaie. Les feuilles et les branches des arbustes vibrèrent sur son passage et s'éleva une forte odeur de terre mouillée. Il avait plu tôt dans la matinée. Le ciel n'en demeurait pas moins gris.

Jon perdit son frère des yeux durant quelques secondes. Quand Robb reparut, un sourire barrait son visage et un lapin se balançait dans sa main. Il l'attacha à la selle de son hongre où une autre proie leur tirait piteusement la langue. Il monta son destrier et l'éperonna. Jon l'imita et les sabots de leurs cheveux sonnèrent de concert sur la route royale.

« C'est ce que je te disais tout à l'heure, reprit Robb en ajustant la cadence de sa monture à celle de Jon. Là-bas, il n'y a aucun Bois-aux-loups où nous pourrions chasser, aucune route royale où nous pourrions chevaucher, l'air frais nous fouettant le visage et l'odeur des aiguilles de pins nous emplissant les narines. Dorne doit être une bien étrange région pour un loup. »

Les dernières leçons dispensées par mestre Luwin avaient relaté les faits de la rébellion de Robert. Jon avait été captivé par le tragique destin de ser Arthur Dayne, l'Épée du Matin, ou encore par les récits contant comment le dernier dragon avait péri sous l'incommensurable masse de Robert Baratheon. Mais à sa grande surprise il n'avait pu partager son excitation avec son frère. Robb qui avait jusqu'alors tout autant que lui raffolé d'histoire de chevaliers et de trahisons, de sang et de batailles, avait préféré poser tout un tas de questions sur les Conflans, le Bief et les lions du Roc ou les Terres de l'Orage. Des questions bien plus militaires qu'épiques.

Si l'attention que Robb pour les Conflans, royaume duquel était originaire Lady Catelyn, avait parue naturelle, quand il avait éprouvé un plus grand intérêt pour des terres lointaines telles que Dorne que pour les grands chevaliers qui avaient été les acteurs directs du conflit, la raison était restée obscure aux yeux de Jon. Leur père avait enseigné aux deux frères à connaître et reconnaître tous les fiefs du Nord, des clans des montagnes aux paludiers du Neck. Les autres régions des Sept Couronnes étaient réservées à l'instruction de mestre Luwin et bien que Lord Eddard ait évoquer le nom de grandes maisons, répondant aux questions que Jon pouvait se poser, le sujet était peu abordé. Après tout, Lord Eddard Stark n'avait pas grand intérêt à discutailler de seigneurs et de bannerets à son bâtard qui ne les verraient jamais. Quand Robb deviendrait seigneur de Winterfell après leur père, Jon pouvait tout juste espérer devenir chevalier, même s'il se révélait tout aussi capable que les fils légitimes de grandes maisons sur le champ de bataille.

_Je ne suis pas un loup, même si j'en ai l'apparence_, songea-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son frère qui chevauchait fièrement sa monture. Ses yeux bleus scrutaient les bois et s'arrêtaient quelques fois sur un buisson à la recherche d'un nouveau gibier.

« Tu y mourrais de chaud, plaisanta Jon, reprenant le cours de leur conversation.

\- J'aimerais tout de même voir ses déserts, ses côtes rocheuses et ses orangeraies, répondit Robb. On dit que le palais de Lancehélion est l'une des plus belles demeures des Sept Couronnes.

\- Si on le dit, ce doit être vrai. Tu auras peut-être l'occasion d'y aller dans quelques années. Je suis certain que Père n'y verrait aucune objection. Lady Catelyn en revanche …

\- Elle s'y opposerait farouchement. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle me voit encore comme un enfant.

\- C'est ta mère, elle s'inquiète pour toi. »

Lady Catelyn avait l'habitude de se montrer réticente pour tout ce qui concernait ses enfants. Elle refusait que Robb sorte de Winterfell, accompagné ou non, dès qu'elle jugeait l'escapade trop dangereuse. L'appui du seigneur leur père était toujours nécessaire pour la faire céder. Cette fois-ci encore, lorsque Robb et Jon avaient fait préparer leurs chevaux, il avait fallu que leur père intervienne auprès de Lady Catelyn. La mère de Robb oubliait parfois l'âge véritable de son fils, mais au moins profitait-il de son amour. Jon n'avait rien de tout cela. Lady Catelyn, à défaut de l'avoir engendré, ne s'était jamais comportée en mère de substitution. Elle faisait mine de l'oublier lorsqu'elle présentait ses enfants aux seigneurs que Winterfell accueillait, elle évitait scrupuleusement de se trouver seule dans la même pièce que lui et durant les repas elle ne croisait jamais son regard. Lorsqu'il était enfant, elle n'avait jamais veillé sur lui. Elle lui avait même lancé des regards noirs lorsqu'il avait eu l'affront de surpasser ses frères et sœurs, que ce soit au tir à l'arc ou en calcul. Jamais il n'était allé trouver ses bras pour consoler ses chagrins. Jamais il n'était allé se confier à elle. Il vivait avec Lady Catelyn et la voyait tous les jours, mais elle restait pour lui une étrangère.

Sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais connue et le seigneur son père ne lui en avait jamais touché un mot. Il prétendait que Jon n'était pas encore en âge de comprendre, mais qu'un jour viendrait où ils pourraient tous deux en parler. Jon se demandait parfois s'il éprouvait vraiment l'envie de connaître celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Après tout, quel genre de mère est capable d'abandonner son fils ?

« Tu prends sa défense maintenant, s'étonna Robb en étouffant un rire.

\- Pas du tout, rétorqua Jon. De toute façon, tu auras peut-être l'occasion d'aller à Dorne lorsque tu seras seigneur de Winterfell.

\- Dans ce cas-là, tu m'y accompagneras. On dit que les bâtards sont bien vus à Dorne. »

La voix de Robb ne laissait pas place à une once de discussion. Son frère avait pris ce ton si déterminé et confiant qu'il usait devant ceux qui critiquaient les décisions du seigneur leur père en son absence. Sa voix de seigneur avait un jour dit Bran en se moquant de lui.

Si Jon était habitué à endosser le rôle du bâtard du seigneur de Winterfell, il ne l'était pas encore à se l'entendre dire par Robb, Robb qui était son frère et son ami, celui avec qui il chevauchait, se battait, riait et courait depuis toujours, qui lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir devenir n'importe qui et d'être capable de faire n'importe quoi. Robb et lui avaient été élevés ensemble, comme des égaux. Pourtant Jon ne deviendrait pas seigneur, il n'aurait pas de royaume à gouverner, ni d'hommes à commander. Aux côtés de son frère il resterait Jon Snow, le bâtard de Ned Stark.

Jon songeait déjà à tout autre chose pour son avenir, là où les origines n'avaient pas d'importance, là où il se trouverait loin de l'ombre de son frère.

_Il n'en sait rien, il ne doit pas savoir, pas maintenant. Il m'en dissuaderait._

Jon se contenta d'acquiescer :

« Je t'accompagnerais si nécessaire.

\- Ce sera nécessaire. J'aurais besoin d'un conseiller, d'un homme de confiance. Qui mieux que toi pour endosser ce rôle ? »

Jon fut heureux que Robb lui décoche un sourire qu'il put lui rendre. Il n'aurait trouvé les mots adéquats pour exprimer le mélange de fierté et d'amour-propre qui empourpraient ses joues. Ses qualités étaient si peu souvent mises en avant. À défaut de bredouillements et de paroles idiotes, il optait pour le silence quand ça arrivait.

_Les compliments reviennent à mes frères et sœurs, aux enfants légitimes, pas au bâtard de Ned Stark._

Quand il se rendit compte que Robb s'était arrêté, il tira sur le mors de son cheval. Son frère lui fit signe de se taire, les yeux rivés vers un tertre. Entre deux arbres dégingandés émergeait un daim haut de près de cinq pieds. Robb démonta et s'accroupit à la lisière de la forêt. Il pénétra dans les herbes et se planqua derrière une vieille souche couverte d'une mousse verdâtre où il banda son arc.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, un grondement fit vibrer les bois. La flèche partit et vacilla avant de s'écraser aux pieds du daim qui détala. Au même moment un éclair déchira le ciel. Robb se tourna brusquement vers Jon, les sourcils froncés, et regagna la route royale sans même récupérer sa flèche manquée. La tête tournée vers le ciel, amenant son hongre à faire demi-tour, il constata :

« Le temps se gâte. Il vaudrait mieux être rentrés avant qu'il ne pleuve.

\- Ne sois pas si inquiet, calma Jon. Ce n'est qu'un orage.

\- Ce n'est pas prudent. »

Les prunelles de Robb firent capituler le garçon. Il était inutile d'insister quand son frère se targuait de ce regard-là.

Jon rebroussa chemin à son tour.

D'autres éclairs suivirent, plus rapprochés. Le vent se leva et d'épais nuages s'amassèrent au-dessus d'eux. Cela annonçait des pluies et les pluies du Nord n'étaient jamais clémentes. Drues et froides, elles gelaient jusqu'à l'os les plus coriaces et même des heures après s'être séché, la vilaine sensation d'être toujours trempé persistait.

Les deux frères accélèrent lorsque des trombes d'eau leur tombèrent dessus. Robb dépassa Jon en pestant contre le temps. Ses cheveux collés à son front et sa mâchoire contractée, il lui cria de se presser, lui lançant une fois de plus son regard austère qui lui intimait d'obéir.

__Il n'aime pas ça__, constata Jon. __Il n'aime pas ça du tout.__

Il avait ce regard sérieux des séances de réclamation auxquelles il assistait de plus en plus souvent, cet air concerné qu'il s'obligeait à afficher devant le seigneur leur père lorsqu'il lui expliquait les subtilités des décisions à prendre lors des réunions.

__Il n'a pas besoin de se forcer aujourd'hui. C'est le temps qui l'effraie.__

Le temps avait été un peu plus doux ces derniers jours et même si en début d'après-midi le ciel s'était teinté d'un gris pâle typique des jours de pluie, les deux frères ne s'en étaient pas formalisés. Ils avaient prévu cette escapade depuis quelques temps et Robb comptait en profiter.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient à chevaucher sous la pluie et l'orage. En se rendant à Blancport quelques mois plus tôt, une tempête avait surgi de nul part et Jon et Robb qui accompagnaient le seigneur leur père étaient restés bloqués des jours dans une auberge à mi-chemin entre Winterfell et la demeure de la maison Manderly, incapables d'avancer ou de rebrousser chemin. Avant de trouver un coin où s'abriter, ils avaient battu les bois.

Quelques gouttes de pluie n'étaient pas pour les effrayer. Jon ne parvenait même plus à dénombrer le nombre de fois où ils leur étaient arrivés, à Robb, Theon et lui, de sortir et de patauger dans la boue, un bâton en guise d'épée, des cordes pleuvant sur eux. Lady Catelyn les guettait toujours avec son fameux faciès excédé, yeux noirs, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées, lorsqu'ils rentraient au château tout crottés.

Jon esquissa un sourire. Quand ils atteindraient l'écurie, il ferait tomber Robb de son cheval et le roulerait dans la boue. Il salirait ses beaux cheveux auburn et sa bouille rose.

__Robb nous croit en danger, mais il n'a rien à craindre.__

Un énième éclair, aussi brillant que le soleil et aussi assourdissant qu'une explosion, zébra le ciel pour frapper les bois, plus fort que tous les précédents. Le cheval de Jon se cabra et hennit, mais celui-ci tint bon et ses cuisses serrées sur sa monture et ses mains agrippées fermement aux rênes, il calma son hongre. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Robb, son frère le fixait d'un regard inquiet derrière ses cheveux mouillés. Ils rirent au même instant, rien qu'un peu nerveusement.

Ce n'était qu'un orage.

Ils devaient pourtant repartir au plus vite, son et lumière étaient trop proches. L'éclair devait être tombé tout à côté et sous les arbres, ils ne se trouvaient pas en sécurité.

Jon éperonna sa monture. Le hongre battit le sol boueux de ses sabots et sa tête se balança de gauche à droite, mais il ne fit pas un pas. Jon eut beau s'acharner encore et encore contre la bête, il n'eut d'autre réponse que des hennissements.

Un craquement sourd, tel un os qui se brise, _c__omme lorsque Robb est tombé de la vieille tour et qu'il s'est cassé le poignet_, l'alerta.

Jon leva la tête en direction du pin qui se courbait et penchait de plus en plus vers lui. Lentement, très lentement, l'arbre s'effondra.

Jon avait le temps, il avait le temps de s'écarter. S'il tirait assez fort sur les rênes de son cheval, il le ferait bouger. S'il frappait assez fort ses flancs, il le ferait bouger.

Il agrippa sa crinière et tira, tira, en arrière pour que le hongre s'écarte. Il entendit Robb hurler et les branches se fracasser.

Il était trop tard pour le cheval qui restait toujours immobile, tête de mule qu'il était.

Jon sauta de sa selle. Il se précipita à terre et trébucha. La tête dans la boue et une de ses jambes restées en l'air de s'être coincé le pied dans l'étrier. Il jura et entendit vaguement au milieu de l'eau, de la terre et des aiguilles de pins, Robb faire de même. Il força sur sa jambe pour se libérer de cette poigne de fer qui le retenait, travaillant sa cheville, ruinant son pied. Il se mit à ramper, prenant appui sur un coude, puis l'autre, mit toute la force possible dans ses bras, mais toujours prisonnier, il ne persistait qu'à s'embourber. En dernier recours il enroula ses bras autour de sa tête pour la protéger. L'arbre allait s'écraser, l'écraser, tout écraser, bientôt, bientôt.

L'arbre tomba dans un fracas monumental. De la boue éclaboussa les bois et des morceaux de pin volèrent en éclat.

« JOOOOOON ! NOOOOON ! »

Le cri de Robb aussitôt prononcé fut étouffé par le rideau de pluie qui séparait les deux garçons. Robb s'était empressé de démonter aussitôt Jon tombé, mais il intervenait trop tard. L'arbre gisait à terre.

Jon, qui se dressa difficilement sur ses coudes, l'aperçut, alerte et inquiet, à travers la bruine. Il se laissa retomber dans la gadoue, soulagé. L'arbre s'était écrasé à quelques centimètres de lui, à peine. L'odeur de la résine lui chatouillait les narines et l'écorce de l'arbre n'avait fait que lui érafler les mains.

Quand, après avoir recouvré des forces, il tenta de se lever, un spasme le secoua et une violente douleur électrisa tout son corps. Il serra fort les dents pour ne pas crier. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien !

Il se força à prendre de grandes respirations. Son coeur tapait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le moment d'angoisser.

« Robb ! Robb ! Je suis ici ! hurla-t-il après avoir repris ses esprits. »

Ses cris étaient couverts par le martèlement de la pluie et les hennissements de son cheval devenu fou, mais Robb accourut dès qu'il l'aperçut.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Peux-tu bouger ? demanda-t-il, arborant un air toujours plus préoccupé sur son beau visage.

\- Ma jambe. Elle est coincée, répondit Jon. »

Il pointa son index en direction du tronc et de l'énorme masse brune qui bloquait son pied. Il avait échappé à la chute de l'arbre, mais pas son hongre. Le tronc s'était écrasé sur l'animal, lui broyant les deux pattes arrière et la bête s'était étalée sur le flanc et sur le pied de Jon toujours prisonnier de l'étrier. Le choc ne l'avait pourtant pas tuée et ses membres brisés la faisaient souffrir. La monture de Jon se démenait pour s'enfuir mais plus elle forçait, plus elle souffrait et plus elle s'acharnait, plus le pied de Jon encaissait.

« On va te sortir de là, promit Robb en lui serrant la main. »

Il le contourna et se pencha sur sa jambe. Alors il sortit son épée de son fourreau et la brandit devant lui. Jon, pris de panique à la vue de la lame de son frère étincelant au-dessus de sa jambe blessée, s'agita. Il tira plus fort pour dégager son pied, quitte à plus l'abîmer encore. Le poids de l'animal ne fit qu'un peu plus l'enfoncer. Jon dut se résoudre à abandonner toutes ces tentatives inutiles. Il se tourna donc vers son frère et l'implora :

« Non ! Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! Il y a sûrement d'autres solutions. J'ai encore besoin de ma jambe. J'ai besoin de ma jambe.

\- Tais-toi, idiot, rétorqua son frère. »

Il se dressa et fort et rapide, il fit tournoyer son épée au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abattre d'un coup sec. Jon serra les dents, ferma les yeux et plongea ses mains dans la terre, l'empoignant, la malaxant, la pénétrant. Un monstrueux crac s'abattit sur ses oreilles, mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur. Robb rangeait déjà sa puissante lame et dans sa main il tenait une grosse branche, plus épaisse que son bras et plus longue que lui. Il en coinça la pointe sous le cheval dont les cris devenaient hystériques et trouva appui. Le levier fit son œuvre. Il parvint tout juste à soulever le cheval, mais lesté de ce poids, Jon put se dégager. Il planta de nouveau ses doigts dans la terre et tira sur ses bras, rampa dans la boue, se tortilla pour sauver son pied et sa jambe blessés. À chaque mouvement, il grimaçait. Il ne pouvait plus même bouger un orteil et sa jambe toute entière le lançait. Il avait toujours l'impression que le cheval était couché sur lui. Il serra les poings lorsque Robb souleva son pied pour l'arracher de l'étrier, mais c'était fini. Il était libéré. Son frère se jeta sur lui pour l'attraper par les aisselles. Pouce par pouce, Jon se redressa, s'accrochant à chaque pan des vêtements de Robb, ses ongles accrochés à sa fourrure. Une fois debout, son frère le fit asseoir sur le tronc effondré et s'agenouilla dans la boue pour examiner son pied.

« Tu saignes, constata-t-il … Tu saignes trop.

\- Tu devrais aller chercher de l'aide, conseilla Jon en lui lançant un regard des plus tristes. »

Il souffrait terriblement, il voulait en finir au plus vite, mais la situation ne leur donnait pas le choix. Robb devait le laisser pour aller chercher de l'aide. Avec leur père, leur maître d'armes, Jory Cassel, _n'importe quel nordien_, pour leur porter secours, ils pourraient y arriver.

« Le château n'est plus très loin, je peux t'attendre ici, poursuivit Jon Snow. Je n'ai pas peur. Si des loups approchent je saurais me défendre.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas. »

Robb lui lança un regard noir à travers la pluie qui ruisselait sur ses joues trempées. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux papillonnaient, mais ses poings et ses mâchoires étaient serrés, ses sourcils froncés.

Son frère retira son lourd manteau de fourrure, sa veste, ses laines et sa chemise et, devant les yeux ébahis de Jon, se retrouva tout grelottant sous les trombes d'eau qui se déversaient d'un ciel sans soleil.

« Que fais-tu ?! Tu vas tomber malade !

\- Je te sauve la vie, répondit Robb. »

Puis il réduisit en lambeaux sa chemise et enroula les bandes de tissus autour de la jambe de Jon, nouant ce bandage de fortune serré. Il se rhabilla avant d'approcher son cheval.

« Il faut que tu t'accroches et que tu places ton pied valide dans l'étrier. Je monterai après toi, lui dit-il en lui confiant les rênes du cheval. »

Jon s'agrippa au dos de l'animal et tira de toute ses forces. Avec Robb derrière lui et sa jambe valide pour le pousser, il se hissa non sans mal sur le cheval et parvint à caler son pied dans l'étrier. Toujours cramponné, il se dressa et traîna sa jambe meurtrie par-dessus la selle pour s'installer.

Robb s'apprêta à monter lui aussi, mais Jon l'interrompit :

« Mon cheval, Robb. On ne peut pas le laisser. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. »

Ils lancèrent tous deux un regard vers la bête qui agonisait. Ils savaient parfaitement de quoi il en retournait.

Robb se dirigea vers elle sans protester. Lorsqu'il sortit son épée, il hésita un moment. Il leva d'abord l'épée au-dessus de la tête de l'animal, puis l'approcha du cou, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il se décida finalement à lui trancher la gorge.

Quand Robb monta sur le dos de son cheval, il dégouttait de sang.

Ils s'élancèrent alors sur la route royale, les rênes dans les mains de son frère, un nouvel éclair martelant la terre.

Les arbres se dissipèrent peu à peu et bientôt ils quittèrent le bois, mais Jon fatiguait. Il se répétait en boucle de tenir, qu'ils arriveraient bientôt au château et que tout serait bientôt fini. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas son pied de l'élancer, lui de glisser de la selle.

Robb enroula un bras autour de sa taille lorsque Jon manqua de tomber.

« Nous y sommes presque. »

Il ne mentait pas. Une brèche s'était ouverte dans le ciel, juste au-dessus du château. Le soleil perçait les nuages et répandait sa lumière sur les hautes tours de Winterfell. Des hommes s'étaient amassés devant les remparts et des cavaliers vinrent à leur encontre. Jon distingua Lord Eddard, Theon Greyjoy son écuyer, Jory Cassel et ser Rodrick parmi eux, mais il n'entendait plus que la voix de Robb qui ne cessait de lui répéter que tout irait bien.

Dans la cour, son frère sauta de cheval et le fit descendre. Leur père passa un bras autour de lui, Jory un autre et ils le portèrent jusqu'au château, Robb et Theon sur leurs pas. Jon entraperçut Lady Catelyn sur le seuil de la porte du château qui triturait les pans de sa robe.

« Robb ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? urgea-t-elle, l'inquiétude trahissant sa voix.

\- L'orage nous a surpris, répondit son fils aîné. Un arbre s'est écrasé sur le cheval de Jon qui lui a brisé la cheville et peut-être le pied aussi. Je vais bien, mais Jon, il a perdu beaucoup de sang …

\- Ça va aller, rassura Jon. Va te réchauffer.

\- Mais il faut que ... »

Une quinte de toux le coupa et Robb se plia en deux.

« Tout va bien maintenant, assura leur père. Va donc te changer et te réchauffer, Robb. Nous allons nous occuper de Jon. Greyjoy, va chercher mestre Luwin et dis lui que Jon a eu un accident, qu'il s'est peut-être fracturé la cheville et le pied. Dis-lui que nous le montons dans sa chambre. »

L'écuyer acquiesça et détala à toutes jambes.

Robb les quittait lui aussi, dans les bras de Lady Catelyn qui avait retiré sa cape pour la passer sur le dos de son fils. Il se tourna pourtant vers lui, ses yeux rouges et pleins de larmes, alors que Père le portait hors du hall. La jambe de Jon était en feu, il souffrait, mais ils étaient rentrés, Robb et lui étaient rentrés. Et Robb les avait sauvés.

* * *

Jon se réveilla, un mal de tête lui martelant le crâne. Lui parvenaient de la cour les cris et les chocs des épée, les bruits de succions des chaussures qui s'enfoncent dans la boue, les ordres lancés par ser Rodrick Cassel. Il se redressa et aperçut, au centre, Theon Greyjoy en train de mettre sa pâté à il ne savait quel soldat, tout en fanfaronnant sous l'œil agacé du maître d'armes de Winterfell. Il se frotta les yeux et se rallongea. Combien de temps il avait dormi, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais au moins les choses n'avaient pas changé au château.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Jon n'avait pas encore noté la présence de la silhouette qui se tenait à ses côtés. La surprise le frappa quand il crut reconnaître la voix qui l'avait interpellé et il fut plus stupéfait encore lorsqu'il découvrit Lady Catelyn concentrée sur une broderie assise tout près de son lit.

« Je vais bien, répondit-il. »

Il la sonda d'un œil interrogateur. L'épouse de son père poursuivit son travail d'aiguille sans lui prêter plus attention, pas le moins du monde gênée par son réveil. Elle lui offrit néanmoins un hochement de tête.

« Ai-je beaucoup dormi ? demanda Jon.

\- Cela fait trois jours que tu dors, assura Lady Catelyn, deux jours depuis que tu t'es évanoui. »

_Trois jours depuis que je me suis évanoui._

Jon avait vu se profiler l'ombre de la demeure de son père sur la route royale quand Robb et lui étaient rentrés, Lord Eddard venir à leur encontre, accompagné de ses hommes, et donner des ordres, Robb protester, Lady Catelyn, même, intervenir, mais d'avoir regagné sa chambre, d'avoir été lavé, changé, soigné, il n'en gardait aucune trace.

Lady Catelyn avait enfin levé son regard sombre vers lui.

Était-ce le seigneur son père qui l'avait obligée de le surveiller ?

Lord Eddard n'avait jamais repris dame son épouse quand elle l'ignorait. Il feignait de ne pas entendre ses remarques la plupart du temps, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par cette matière et Jon, eh bien Jon n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

_Elle me reproche les erreurs qu'il a commises et il le sait._

La question lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres.

« Est-ce vous qui avez veillé sur moi ?

\- Robb refusait de quitter ta chambre après qu'il t'ait ramené. Je lui ai promis que quelqu'un te surveillerait jusqu'à ton réveil, mais que lui devait se soigner, avoua Lady Catelyn. »

Après sa chute, Jon n'avait pu décompter le temps que son frère et lui avaient passé sous la pluie. Robb pouvait parfaitement être tombé malade.

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- Sa toux persiste, mais mestre Luwin dit qu'elle devrait bientôt se calmer. »

Lady Catelyn posa sa broderie sur ses genoux et entrouvrit les lèvres avant de les refermer, hésitante. Elle se décida finalement :

« Robb a dit qu'il avait insisté pour sortir, que sans cela jamais vous ne vous seriez retrouvés dans la forêt, que s'il t'avait écouté rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il a dit que tout était de sa faute. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Il tenait à sortir bien sûr, mais il en était de même pour moi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'y est pour rien. Nous avons tous les deux choisis de sortir. Pourquoi pense-t-il une chose pareille ?

\- Il s'en voulait terriblement. Il tient beaucoup à toi, Jon. »

Lady Catelyn, dont la tête était restée baissée, riva ses insondables yeux bleus sur lui, comme si elle avait perçut sa gêne. Sa voix était teintée de reproches.

_Elle sait que je décevrai son fils. Elle le sent._

Elle ne lui dirait rien pourtant, elle ne lui disait jamais rien. Des longues cernes bleues pouvaient bien trahir sa veille et son inquiétude, Jon resterait toujours à ses yeux la tâche de boue sur l'armure blanche et pimpante de son honorable seigneur de mari. Il lui rappellerait toujours que Lord Eddard avait, lui aussi, failli.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur moi, murmura-t-il. »

Elle se leva et prit la direction de la porte de la chambre qu'elle ouvrit. Elle s'y arrêta un moment et, immobile, parut hésiter.

Elle se retourna et ses yeux bleus le questionnaient, encore et toujours. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-tu ici ? Qu'ai-je donc fait aux dieux pour qu'ils veuillent me punir ?_ semblaient-ils vouloir dire. Jon perçut le soupir qui traversa ses lèvres.

Elle se tut et se volatilisa.

* * *

Une touffe de cheveux auburn, épaisse et bouclée, apparut quelques minutes plus tard à l'entrée de sa chambre. Robb se faufila dans la pièce, referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Ma mère m'a dit que tu étais réveillé, l'informa-t-il. Je suis venu dès que possible. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tout un troupeau de mammouths m'est passé dessus et que ma tête a servi de tambour de guerre, mais je survivrai, assura Jon.

\- Te souviens-tu de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'en ai de vagues souvenirs. Il y avait beaucoup de boue et de pluie.

\- Tu m'as supplié de ne pas te couper la jambe. »

Ça n'avait pas été drôle dans la forêt et à la sensation du poids sur sa jambe et de l'odeur de la boue sur son visage, de la pluie qui s'insinuait partout, il se sentit grelotter, mais Jon éclata de rire devant le ridicule de sa réaction. Robb le suivit, de concert.

Lorsque les deux frères se furent calmés, le plus âgé reprit son air grave et sérieux.

« J'ai eu peur pour toi, Jon.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

\- Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose pour moi. »

Quand Robb avait chu de la tour, Jon avait maîtrisé sa peur. Un parquet avait craqué sous eux et un trou béant avait avalé son frère. Dans les ténèbres, Jon n'avait distingué qu'une petite voix. Il s'était penché et avait tendu son bras. Sa main ne s'était refermée que sur le vide. Il avait alors couru dans tout le château à la recherche de quelqu'un. Des soldats étaient rapidement venus aider l'aîné des fils d'Eddard Stark et mestre Luwin était arrivé après eux. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'un quart d'heure pour sortir Robb. Le seigneur leur père l'avait félicité de s'être montré si courageux. Cela n'avait pourtant rien de comparable à ce qu'avait fait Robb quelques jours auparavant.

Jon continua à sourire.

« Merci d'avoir été là. »

Avec le plus grand sérieux du monde et ses yeux qui le transperçaient de part en part, Robb lui répondit :

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Ma place est à tes côtés autant que la tienne l'est aux miens. »

Jon aurait voulu prendre son frère dans ses bras car il était tout bonnement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Parfois, un simple geste pouvait avoir bien plus de sens que toutes les paroles du monde. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais été particulièrement doué avec les mots. C'était un des talents de Robb qui savait toujours quoi dire au bon moment.

Robb le devança cependant et le serra contre lui.

« À tes côtés, oui, répéta Jon. »

Ca lui avait stupidement échappé. Il aurait préféré ne rien avoir dit car ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour rassurer son frère et se convaincre lui-même. Robb brillerait un jour, Jon n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour en convenir. Tout le château s'extasiait déjà devant l'esprit stratège, l'intelligence et le charisme du fils héritier d'Eddard Stark. Mêmes les filles s'intéressaient à lui. Jon aurait aimé dire qu'il n'était pas jaloux, mais c'était totalement faux. Rien qu'à voir la manière dont le seigneur leur Père regardait Robb, il enviait sa situation.

Il ne pourrait pourtant rien y faire. Robb était né le premier.

_Robb n'est pas un bâtard. _

Jon ne serait sans doute pas là pour admirer les réussites de son frère, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait les partager. Il y avait songé durant des mois, depuis qu'il avait revu leur oncle Benjen. Il partirait.

Un autre destin attendait Jon Snow, un destin sans son frère Robb.

Quand les bras de son frère l'enlacèrent plus fort, il sentit la culpabilité glisser sous sa peau. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix.

_Je ne peux pas lui en parler, pas maintenant. Il serait déçu. Il m'en dissuaderait._


End file.
